Dreams
by Kreuse
Summary: I'm dreadful at summary. Let's try this: Arthur discovers about Morgana's magic. How, and what happens next is for you to read...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of BBC. I also own to Henry R. Haggard 'she' novel. Read and you'll understand...

* * *

I

« No! What have you done! You had promised!… »

A bitter laugh escaped Morgause.  
« Morgana… Morgana… You can not regret _him_. He betrayed you. He despises your kind. He let you suffer. Why wasting your tears…

-- I will kill you for that. »

Her sister laughed harder and left her kneeling near the inanimate body of Arthur. Morgana touched his face, lightly. His skin was warm under her palm, and a little moist from the fight. Not that he had stood a chance against Morgause powers. She had him crush on the wall in a blink. Morgana caressed his golden hair. Why had he come here, alone? He stirred.  
« Arthur… »

He opened his eyes slowly, a little groggy. Instantly, he reached for his sword. She backed off, her heart breaking again. She moved back until she felt the hard table behind her. She curled there, as if the solid furniture could protect her against his hatred.

Arthur looked around him. The beautiful blond was gone. An incredible pain pierced his flank when he stood up. He toddled before steadying himself and cast a glance toward the opened door. Seeing no one, he blew out a quick breath. The throb was excruciating. He held out his hand:  
« Come on. Let's get out of here. »

Morgana stared at him and his offered hand, confused. His face was tense, all senses in alter. He battled again the black veil blurring his vision. He grabbed her arm, urging her up.  
« Morgana…

-- You don't hate me…

-- What? No! Come on now, we must go. »

His sword was heavier by the minute. Each movement shortened his breathing. He resisted when she put her arm around his shoulder to support him. Cold sweat damped his back. Leaning on her was the only option to walk. He couldn't repress a groan of pain when they took a step, then another. The fire burning his side was unbearable.  
« Morgana… »

*

Eyes closed, he tried to chase the last mist of feverish sleep. Reality hit him. His rescue mission had failed miserably. Testing his strength, he tried to stand. The sting in his side became agonizing. He lied back down, breathing hard.

The door opened and Morgana entered the room. Her sight was both a relief and painful. She was so pale! The energy that used to brighten her had faded somehow. She looked tired and sad. He grasped her wrist, not so gently. The fear in her stare on him was torture. He loosened his grip a bit. Morgana pulled her hand away, only to press it on his wound. Arthur jerked.

« Stand still. »

Her eyes turned gold. Then he saw a glowing silver mist flew from her opened hand, and dissolved into his body. Her warm touch became icy-cold. His chest was burning. A piercing pain, like a white-hot blade in his flank made him groaned. He clenched a jaw, growling her name. And suddenly, the abominable plain was gone. Her touch on his skin was hot again. The warm there was nicely comforting. Her stare was back to its emerald shade, maybe a little greener. He took her hand.  
« Morgana… »

She refused to meet his stare, and tried to pull away. He held tight.

« Morgana, look at me… »

Arthur forced her head up, his free hand gently cup under her chin. Tears were threatening. He could tell she was scared. She escaped his touch, avoiding his gaze again. She was shaking.  
« I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… She had promised not to hurt you… Never to hurt you… I'm sorry, please don't hate me! »

Abashed by her words, the same words than before, Arthur forced a smile into his voice.

« Oh, well, what would be life without a few broken ribs now and then? »

Her shoulders relaxed a little.

« So I take it Lancelot didn't get here first, for once? »

She laughed, and finally allowed her eyes into his. The spirit his joke had raised started to fad again. He reached for her.

« I'll kill her… I'll find a way for us to escape… »

He wanted to hold her, but she pushed him away.  
« Arthur I can't leave.

-- Of course you do.

-- No, you don't understand…

-- Morgana…

-- Arthur, listen to me! I can not leave. If I leave, I'll die. »


	2. Chapter 2

II

Arthur woke up in his own bed, breathing hard and damped from sweat. He could almost feel the burn of broken ribs in his chest. On pure reflex, he checked his side. This was just a nightmare; a very realistic and very bad dream; but a dream none the less. He straightened up, and looked around him. It was still dark. He lied down on his pillows for a while, and then stood up. He had to be sure.

Morgana was in her bed, sleeping. He looked at her a moment. Her rest seemed peaceful, except for the little moans that escaped her. He could almost feel the anguish in them. At least she was safe. He tiptoed back to the door.

« Arthur… »

The whisper stopped him, on hand on the knob. He turned slowly half hoping she was still asleep. Her green eyes were fixed on him. She was very much awake, and even more surprised to have him in her bedroom.

« Go back to sleep.

-- What are you doing here?

-- I heard a noise.

-- Lying is not one of your talents. Why are you here? »

He gave in, and approached her bad. She pushed away, giving him room to sit. He leaned against the head-pole, studying her tired face silently. Finally, he stood up again.

« Arthur. »

She called him back.  
« You're coming to check on me in the middle of the night. At least tell me why.

-- Never mind. Go back to sleep. »

This time, he retreated to his room. He was shaking, and didn't even know why. He renounced going back to bed, and sat at his desk. He didn't look up when the door opened. Morgana entered his room without a word. He tried to ignore her walking to his bed and sit there. Sure enough, her graceful moves caught enough of his attention to annoy him. He kept reading at the border reports while she fixed her gaze on him. Stubborn, he refused to acknowledge her presence. Where was Ealdor again? Shivering, she slipped into the sheets, and drew his blanket up, curling on the cushions.

« I'm not sure my father would appreciate finding you cosily installed in my bed.

-- Uther would not appreciate you sneaking into my room at night either. »

He finally renounced pretending working, and glanced toward her.

« I wanted to be sure you were okay.

-- Why? »

He should have known a half-truth would not help him get rid of her. Arthur changed his tactic and approached the bed. He pushed the sheets away and climbed in. Hopefully, this would chase her.

« Do you mind? This is my bed, after all. »

Morgana stiffened a little, and grabbed a pillow, holding it tight against her. To his satisfaction, her breath was not so even now. He lied on his side, and just looked at her, saying nothing. Silence was the best definition he could give their relationship anyway.

Her eyes had widened a bit. He liked the idea of troubling her. She never had given any indication he could. Arthur smiled at her discomfort, and leaned a little closer. She was watching his every move. He wondered if that glow in her fascinating eyes was curiosity, or interest. He wished she say something arch, pushed him away or slapped him, before his game backfired. He was only human after all. Her cheeks were flushed now, and she was nibbling her lower lip, bringing his attention to her mouth. Bad, bad idea… Arthur gently took her shielding pillow from her, and slid it behind her head. Her gaze caressing his face had him hesitate. She had the most beautiful eyes… Her whisper made his stomach (and lower parts) clenched. She never said his name like this before; like she liked the sound of it on her lips.

Appalled, he backed off. Morgana curled against him, missing his warm.

« Tell me why you came… »

So much for distracting her. He was the one troubled now, and very aware of the sweet female body nestled to his. He pressed her hand in his. « I had a nightmare. »

She didn't laugh. « Tell me. »

Her scent around him was comforting. He relaxed a bit, bringing their entwined across his chest.

« I was wounded; you healed me and afterward you told me you could not come home with me because you'd die. »

Arthur retained her when she tried to escape his embrace. Her body was rigid by his side. He turned his head, and deciphered panic in her beautiful eyes. He forced her back into his arms, whispering into her hair. She jostled, but he hold tight until she gave in.

« I don't want to hurt you.

-- You won't. My pride, maybe, now and then…

-- Your pride is oversized anyway. You need it deflated from time to time so you fit into that shiny armour of yours.

-- Merlin' got a lot to do for it to shine. »

She frowned, and pocked at his chest.

« You let him be, you hear me? You're bullying him around, and he still thinks the world of you, which I really don't…

-- You like him. »

The hint of jealousy in his voice displeased him, until she smiled. Then it deeply annoyed him.

« He's such a sweet-heart.

-- Is that right… And what am I, a frog?

-- Oh, I think I can come up with a word of two… » _(clodpole… ;)_

Arthur liked less and less the way their conversation was going. He crossed his arms behind his hear, ignoring her giggling. She bent over him, so her silken black locks flew on his own pillow. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. Had she been a cat, she would have purred. She kissed his cheek, and nestled her head on his chest again.

« You're a good man, Arthur.

-- Thanks, I guess.

-- Stop that!

-- Stop what?

-- Pretending.

-- Pretending what?

-- That you don't care.

-- I do care, Morgana. » _A lot more than I should._

She listened to the beating of his heart for a while. He was completely at ease with her there, and for once, he wanted to try honesty.

« Can I ask you a question?

-- If you ask about Gwen now, I kill you.

-- Gwen? Why would I ask about her? I want to know about your powers. »

Morgana straightened, startled. He pulled her back against him.

« Are you really able to heal wounds?

-- Maybe I will. But for now, all I can do is set my room on fire, and blow out the windows.

-- And predict doom on me.

-- That's because you annoy me beyond reason. Fortunately, Merlin…

-- And we're back at Merlin again… »

She laughed at his groan. He felt like an idiot, holding (finally) this adorable beautiful endearing bewitching woman into his arms, and brooding about her fancying his servant. He shifted so he had the upper hand again, one elbow bent so he could rest his head only inches from hers; he loved the way her bright eyes darkened a little. Their bodies brushed when she took a short breath.

« Now what does dear Merlin is going to think when he'll find you here in the morning? »

Her smile made it hard for breathing. Or was it her hand playing on his fore-arm? His question backfired.

« I should go then, and avoid an awfully awkward situation, shouldn't I? »

First, he didn't move. He didn't want her to go. But it had to be her choice. Always were. Arthur turned away to lie on his back again. Morgana stood up, arranging the sheets. He closed his eyes, hiding his deception, his mask of indifference shifting back into place. A wave of cold air hit him before he heard the door closed. God, he really hated losing.


	3. Chapter 3

III

« Stand still. »

She feared it failed. His skin was so hot under her fingers. She wanted the fever to go away. She wanted his pain to vanish. Power flooded through her veins and out of her hands to melt into his body. She mended the bruises and the sore muscles. He groaned when the broken bones snapped back into place. Magic dissolved slowly, and her fingers on him were steady again, cool and comforting. His eyes went back to their usual blue. Arthur whispered her name.

He knew now. He knew she was a witch, one to despise and hunt. She turned her head, tried to pull away. To see disgust and grief on his face was more than she could handle.  
« Morgana, look at me. »

Arthur was forcing her to face him; his hand was holding her firmly to face him. Tears threatened to run free. She escaped, avoiding his gaze. She hated to be scared. She hated herself for deceiving him so much. She was shaking.  
« I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… She had promised not to hurt you… Never to hurt you… I'm sorry, please don't hate me…

-- Oh, well, what would be like without a few broken ribs now and then? »

She couldn't help but smiled. His voice had his usual mocking tone. She relaxed slightly. He was probably masking anger under teasing, to take her of guard.  
« So I take it Lancelot didn't get here first for once? »

She laughed. God help her, she laughed, finally allowing her gaze to meet his. He looked surprised, a bit uneasy. Soon he will realize. The spirit his jokes had raised started to fade away. She didn't want to deceive him again. Ever. She was misunderstanding his concern.  
« I'll kill her… I'll find a way for us to escape… »

Morgana pushed him away.  
« I can not leave.

-- Of course you do.

-- No, you don't understand! If I leave, I'll die. »

*

She left him to rest. Morgause was waiting for her in the library. The blond witch was smiling, but her grin was cold and bitter.

« Your precious little prince is fine, I take it?

-- Not thanks to you.

-- Ah Morgana… You're disappointing me… He will never accept who you are… You're a treat for his power… Don't you see?

-- I see that you lied and broke your promises not to hurt him.

-- I will spare your feelings and let him go, unharmed. But you will remain.

-- I don't really have a choice, do I?

-- Little sister, you're free here…

-- Free? I'll never be free! »

Despair filled her voice. Morgause caressed her head, but Morgana jerked back. « Let's go. »

She hated this stiff staircase, leading deep into the ground. She hated the long descent to the cavern carved into the rock. She hated the dim light of the torches along the ancient walls. She hated the gold circles in the middle of the room, and its bottomless hole. She hated to take off her clothes, to walk to that hole. But she undressed and climbed the three steps and let the magic fire engulfed her. The flames turned blue and green and black and blue and green again, until her poisoned blood was cleaned and the fire retrieved her golden taint.

*

Morgana woke up screaming. She could still feel the unbearable sensation of her blood boiling in her veins. The air around her was heavy. She could almost smell the sour taste of ozone. Shivering, she rolled into a ball, hiding her face into her knees, clutching her arms around her. She was scared. If only Gwen had stayed, she would have been here to comfort her. Morgana saw the flames again, those burning flames licking her body, worming into her mouth, her nose, through her skin to eat her alive. A scream nearly escaped her again, muffled into her pillow, turning into incontrollable sobs.

The door burst open, and Uther got in, sword in hand, followed by Arthur. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, completely at bay with her obvious despair. Arthur looked as his father lost ground, and settled to just caress her head, then left. Morgana tried to sober, pressing her hands over her mouth. But her gesture only freed her tears. Arthur sat near her, gently stroking her hair, while hysteric little sobs chattered her.

« You're alright… We all are… Calm down…

-- I can't… I can't…

-- Sh… »

She gripped his shoulder until her knuckles whiten. Arthur brought her to him, and he closed his arms around her. He held tight until the erratic pulse slowed down, and breath steadied. She relaxed a little when the horrible memory dwindled. Arthur helped her back into her bed.  
« Do you want me to stay? »

She just nodded, and settled onto him again. After a while, when she trusted her voice not to break, she tried to explain. Arthur frowned.  
« You dreamed my dream? How?

-- I don't know. –_Her voice high-pitched and she breathed slowly before going on. -_ All you said, about the healing… I did it. And then she was there, a blond witch. She…»

Her voice broke again. Arthur tightened his embrace.  
« It's okay, you're safe here. Go on.

-- She guided me to a sort of cavern, and I… I walked into that horrible fire. I had to walk into it… »

Morgana started crying again, clutching to his shirt. Arthur had never seen her that frightened. Her terror was getting to him, too.

« Morgana, stop that. »

He regretted the edge in his voice. The command tone calmed her at once. He gently dried the last tears, and stood up. She looked at his walking to the door.

« Merlin! »

A familiar and very concerned face appeared.

« Go fetch some wine. »

The alcohol helped settling her nerves completely. The thoughtful magician had also brought her favourite sweet-bread from the kitchens. She was not hungry, but she accepted the food to please her friend, and satisfied Arthur, who was walking her like a hawk. She was tired. With a smile, she dismissed Merlin. Arthur settled him on her band, and offered his hand.

« Is this to become a habit? »

To her satisfaction, the annoyance in her voice masked her need to have him there. She took his hand nonetheless. He just grinned.  
« At least, this time we don't have to fear Merlin interruption in the morning.

-- Not Merlin. Gwen. »

The name stopped him as he was reaching to hold her. Arthur lied on his back. He wasn't smiling anymore. Morgana felt bad for her retort. He was gloomy. She wanted to rest her head on his shoulder. She didn't.  
« Arthur, if you prefer to go, it's fine. I'm fine.

-- I'm not leaving you alone.

-- But what she…

-- I'm staying, Morgana. »

He had that sharp commanding tone he used with his knights (and with Merlin) again. She was too exhausted to argue. She wanted to lay next to him. She just closed her eyes. They stayed silent for a while, before she asked.

« Are you in love with her? »

The curtains canopy above his head had his whole attention. But Morgana was waiting for an answer.

« I want to be the man she sees in me. I'm a Prince in her eyes. » _There. Uncompromising._

« You are a Prince, Arthur.

-- You know what I mean. A nice guy. Honest. Brave.

-- You're forgetting good-looking.

-- I am good-looking.

-- Stop flashing yourself. So you're in love with her? »

She never was one to forget a question without an answer. He finally turned his head to hold her stare:

« Why are you asking?

-- You didn't answer the first time. You just babbled about her fantasies. So, are you?

-- She fancies Lancelot.

-- Arthur…

-- Don't say anything. Please… »

Morgana shut up. The hurt in his voice angered her a little. That stupid maid of her didn't know what a fine heart she was ignoring. She hugged him. Arthur slipped his arms around her, and let her leaned comfortably on him.

« Don't you want to be love for who you are, Arthur? Instead of who you may become? »

He chose not to answer. Of course, she would not give it a rest.

« You can be rude, and reckless and deeply annoying, but you're a good man; you care.

-- You forgot to say I'm good-looking. »

She smiled and stretched to kiss his cheek. « I didn't. » He smiled back and relaxed, holding her.

« Since when are you that nice to me?

-- I always am. Usually, you're just to numb to appreciate it. »

He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

« See? This Morgana I know… Anyway, I begin to suspect you're nice just because you like sharing my bed.

-- First, this is my bed, and second, modesty is certainly not on the list of your not so numerous qualities. »

She knew she was blushing. Morgana was grateful he stayed quiet. She closed her eyes again, and soon fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Arthur slowly opened the door of his room, just in time to see a woman disappear behind a tapestry. He followed silently. The shadow was Morgana. He knew her moves by heart. She was holding a candle, feeble light in the dark stairs. The air became warmer, even hot, with a smell of sulphur. Morgana pace slowed a little. After another few steps, she stopped. He hesitated to join her curious to see where she was heading in the middle of the night.

The door she pushed opened into a large cavern carved in the rock. The acrid smell was stronger here. He nearly caught and his eyes began to water. She was standing in the middle of the room when he cast another glance inside. She looked so sick at heart. He had seen her vulnerable and crying before, but this, this was different. She looked more than desperate. She looked torn apart, as if she was contemplating the pieces of her heart, knowing it would never be whole again. She didn't look helpless. She looked as if hope did not exist anymore. A heavy weight crushed on his lungs when she approached the raging fire in the central basin. The she undressed.

« Morgana, no! »

He grabbed her and pulled her behind when she made a move toward the flames. Her iris had turned gold. He released her; the fire surrounded like a second skin, glowing from sapphire to onyx, dancing over her. The spectacle was terrifying and surreal. The flames were burning over her. He could not see her face but he was sure she was crying. She stayed there for an eternity or minutes before stepping out of the furnace.

Morgana clutched her robe to her, but Arthur was too amazed to think about her naked form. He did not turn while she dressed, looking back and forth between her and the magical fire. Twice, he opened his mouth to say something, and stayed silent. He let her take his hand, and led him back to her chambers.

He seemed to regain some composure when she handed him a cup of honeyed wine. His reaction mixed anger and anxiety, in a pure Arthurish-mode.

« What the hell was that? »

Morgana sat on the bed.

« It's the reason I can not leave.

-- What?

-- I need to 'bath' in it every few days, to clean my blood.

-- What are you talking about?

-- My blood is poisoned Arthur. If I want to stay alive, this is the only way to clean it. »

*

He woke up, heart pumping hard in his chest. Dawn was just clearing the sky. Morgana was quietly sleeping beside him. He needed to touch her, so he brought her to him until he could shield her from… From what? Magic? Unsettled, Arthur pressed his lips to her fore-head, holding her. The kiss or his body against her awoke her. He felt her smile on his neck.

« You're not trying to take advantage of the situation, are you?

-- Hum… Maybe I could…

-- You can, but you may not. »

He let his hand played on her waist. She was playing with words. He chose to back off and gently pushed her away to get up.

« I must go. »

He knew he was acting like a jerk; but the dream was too vivid and needed to think. She knew him too well to let him flee.

« Arthur, what's the matter?

-- Nothing.

-- Arthur…

-- I don't want Gwen to find me here. »

Bringing up Gwen was a harsh thing to say. He turned his back to her not to see the flick of hurt in her eyes. He wasn't ready for her reaction.

Morgana circled him with both arms, and pressed her cheek to his back. He would have preferred a slap. He covered her hands with his, only to unlock her embrace. He got up and left without another word.

How he ended explaining their dreams to Merlin, he could only wonder. He just did.

« What do you think?

-- It's kind of weird.

-- I know that, Merlin.

-- I mean, you're sharing the same dream, each time going a little further. It's…

-- Weird. You already said that. What should I do?

-- You're asking me?

-- Obviously, Merlin! »

His friend looked at him, puzzled. Arthur groaned in frustration.

« Do you think it's an augury?

-- Like a warning? For what?

-- I don't know, Merlin! Or I would not ask!

-- Well, it would not hurt to beware of beautiful blonds for a while. »

Arthur snorted. Merlin smiled mischievously.

« At least now you know where you stand.

-- Do I?

-- Sure. Or will I have to send you to her chambers again tonight?

-- You're an idiot, Merlin.

-- One of my many talents, Sire. »

Arthur cast a glace to the west aisle. Merlin was right. Morgana was bonded to him. Lancelot could have Gwen. The beautiful enchantress had been in his heart for a long time. Losing her was unacceptable.

« Prepare the horses.

-- Where are we going?

-- Looking for answers. »

_*_

_When they come back, Morgana is under Morgause spell, and Merlin has no choice but to poison her to save Camelot and Arthur. But he knows that a magical fire will keep her alive._

* * *

**N/A :** Once again, my first intention was to stop. Your choice to go on with the reading or not...


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

« Morgana… »

She opened her eyes to his whisper. She was lying on the leafy ground in the forest she knew to well. Arthur helped her to straightened up.

« How are you feeling?

-- I'm not sure. »

He gently took a flaming lead of her hairs.

« Where is he? »

The question was unclear. He took a guess.  
« Are we back at Merlin again? »

She smiled at the words. She was serene, for the first time in years. It was a happy smile.  
« It's gone, isn't it? The poison?

-- Yes it is. The Dragon cured you, for good. »

She became serious again. « What did you promise, Arthur? Magic is balance. A life cost a life. You had to pay a price. What did you do? »

A flick a panic hit her. « Where is Merlin? »

Arthur calm spooked her. She pushed his hand away and stood.  
« Where is Merlin? What did you do? What did the Dragon ask in return?

-- Excalibur.

-- What? »

She looked at him, totally lost.

« The Dragon asked Merlin to bring back Excalibur. And he asked me to bring Magic back to Camelot.

-- But Uther…

-- My father is dead. »

She read the pain behind the steady words, and reached for him.  
« Arthur, I'm so sorry… »

Only to her he could show the grief. She circled his neck and gripped her, crushing her to him. His armour bitted through her thin dress but she didn't mind. She closed her eyes when his gloved hand caressed her cheek. Morgana welcomed his mouth on hers. She'd been waiting him for so long. His kiss ended too soon, but his voice was rich of promises.

« Let's go home. »

_The end is just the beginning._

* * *

**N/A:** Now it's complete. I need to say that 1) They both deserve a happy ending. 2) My apologies to all ArGwen fans, but this is absolutely no sparks between them, and the more it goes, the more she is annoying me. Sorry... Hum... Hum... Back to business. The idea of Arthur discovering (and accepting) Morgana's magic is still playing in my head, so I'll probably have another story coming... Reviews are always nice :)


End file.
